


Come here, Pussy Cat

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [48]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chase gets turned into a cat, Kinda Weird, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, short little drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase gets turned into a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come here, Pussy Cat

Chase reminded House of a cat.

Of a sleek, dark, well groomed cat with midnight blue fur and green eyes.

He always moved elegantly, whether it be how he walked into House's office, how he tossed House's red tennis ball into the air and caught it with grace, or how he performed surgery, with brilliant, quick thinking hands. How he looked when he was riding the older doctor, all sweat slicked and perfect, the arch of his neck, the curl of a stray lock. Elegant.

He was well groomed, always pristine, he was quiet till he was threatened. He constantly wanted to be petted, but if you approached him, he'd bite your hand off.

So when Chase was _turned into a cat,_ House wasn't all that surprised.

The cat was slim and golden in colour, with darker orange paws and bright green eyes. He meowed pathetically at his new height, and House stared down at him. "Chase," he sighed, shaking his head "Chase, Chase, Chase, of all the stupid things to do, you've decided to get yourself turned into a cat?" The orange cat, with his elegant tail in the air, stroked it's body against House's leg, and House sighed, scooping up the cat and sitting down, with Chase on his lap. The cat's ears perked up, looking around, before snuggling into the warmth of House's stomach, content to just nap. "Well that's great," House murmured dejectedly "Now _I_ have to figure out how to turn you back," he reaches down to stroke the cat, and suddenly teeth are clamped down around his hand.

He stills.

But Chase hasn't bitten him yet, he's watching House, teeth waiting to sink into the flesh. "Hey," House warns softly "Hey now, I'm just petting you."

Chase, _the cat,_ almost looks apologetic for it's feline tendencies, and releases his mouth, snuggling down and letting House pet him, tail swinging gently from side to side as his ears press down and relax.

"When did you get a cat?" Cameron asks as she and Foreman walk into his office. She reaches forward to pet it but House bats her hand away.

"My cat." He states simply.

"I hate cats," Foreman grumbled "They're stupid, lazy things, not like dogs."

House smirks "Not this cat, my friend from the hood. Tell it to do anything, and it will." House doesn't miss the glare that Chase shoots his way, but pleads with the cat, and Chase stretches its body out, ready to impress. He licks his front paws.

"Okay," Foreman pulls off his pen lid, and places it on the desk, it's black, and then he pulls off another pen lid, it's red. "Touch the red pen lid." Chase climbs up gracefully onto the desk, and with a tired paw, pushes the red pen lid forward. Foreman purses his lips "Sit." He tests doubtfully, but then the cat is sitting down. "Stand." And then the cat is on all fours. He rolls his eyes "Figures that House would get a genius cat." He mutters.

"What's his name?" Cameron beams, petting it's head now that House can't stop her. His fur is so soft under her fingertips, and she can't help but feel that this particularly silky feeling is somehow familiar.

"Chase."

Foreman massages his temples "You named your cat after Chase?"

"How do you know I didn't name Chase after my cat?"

"Because Chase came first," Foreman pulled out the patient file. House scowled.

"You don't know that." He pointed out childishly, collecting Chase into his arms, and the cat rubs his face into House's neck, purring. And House knows it's not possible, but the purrs almost sound Australian. He doesn't know why the cat's being so affectionate suddenly, but then he realises that with the way he's holding Chase, his hand is rubbing his stomach. He rubs the soft stomach more firmly "This cat could be 30 years old." House shivered when the cat licked behind his ear, and he pulled the cat back, looking at it. "You...want to sleep in the sunshine," he deduced cleverly, standing up and limping out onto the balcony. His entourage followed. As House sat down, propping his legs up, letting the cat snooze in the sunshine.

"House, the patient?" Foreman prompted. House hums, scratching behind Chase's ear

"Oh yeah, brain tumour, MRI to confirm."

The two of them gape at him, before rushing off to see if it's possible.

Chase meows on House's lap curling onto the side to stretch out it's spine. House rubs his stomach "I think I like you better as a cat."

Chase meows unhappily, and House smirks.

"Just kidding. It's harder to fuck you this way."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Love you!  
> x


End file.
